Finn/Galería
'Obras de Arte Oficial' 4128571068_7ab39334dc_b.jpg 4128608708_945d8f3749_b.jpg 4155776453_c88c559b84_b.jpg 4156537646_d50f6edaa2_b.jpg 4156565948_07b8f3d812_b.jpg 4156587674_becb951474_b.jpg 4156596780_19bbcc21ae_b.jpg 4184944011_b62f9e84a1_b.jpg 4184957927_01a676628b_b.jpg 4226142886_4cd33d0e75_b.jpg 4288756709_35979d7525_b.jpg 4288757457_e8eb2b8332_b.jpg 4288834951_d3d8f91e31_b.jpg 4288865227_e5434cc9d1_b.jpg 4288866003_854c82bf9c_b.jpg 4288867663_3e05610fe4_b.jpg 4289607956_24cd4353ef_b.jpg 4289609478_76cfb25bcf_b.jpg 4382727562_11eedbb99c_b.jpg 4387148005_a14c02227b_b.jpg 4387148537_548ef0bb5f_b.jpg 4407968922_6fc3e68f72_b.jpg 4407970480_378061bac9_b.jpg 4523167377_2728113824_b.jpg 4523167835_4a4d36448f_b.jpg Modelo Finn en pj cargado por Mariposas B.jpg Modelo Bebe Finn con Pañal.jpg Modelo Finn en Pj cargado por Mariposas C.jpg 6103945339 a8b45f445a o.jpg 6097233996 497cb902e9 o.jpg 6096689169 b916474a08 o.jpg 'Apariciones de Episodios' |-|Temporada 1= Iia 10.png Fcy 17.png Ffll 22.png Uuul 24.png Qqqz 25.png Eeep 10.png TT-041.png TT-170.png EE!24.png EE!98.png Tph 10.png DANZA67.png RICDL75.png RICDL186.png Captura de pantalla 100.jpg Captura de pantalla 139.jpg Nnnn 44.png Vvv 1.png RELM6.png RELM55.png Rrxx 58.png Yycc 58.png Des9.png Des22.png La ciudad de los ladrones (70).jpg La ciudad de los ladrones (86).jpg El jardin de la bruja (16).jpg El jardin de la bruja (60).jpg AT-WIL.22.png AT-WIL.37.png Kkkk 30.png Kkkk 50.png DUB22.png DUB99.png La Gruta-089.jpg La Gruta-124.jpg El duque (24).jpg El duque (46).jpg AT-FC11.png AT-FC129.png DONNY89.png DONNY99.png Lacayo-35.png Lacayo-125.png Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (50).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (80).jpg Pero que hicieron (9).jpg Pero que hicieron (71).jpg HH-164.png HH-231.png Wwyy 13.png Eeff 59.png |-|Temporada 2= Rrs 26.png Tts 22.png Los Ojos-030.jpg Los Ojos-065.jpg LAR59.png LAR115.png Sangre Bajo la Piel-069.jpg Sangre Bajo la Piel-123.jpg ECC69.png ECC111.png AMLE18.png AMLE36.png POAN99.png POAN102.png LosCristalesTienenPoder27.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder134.jpg Las Otras Tartas-076.jpg Las Otras Tartas-154.jpg A cortar el cabello a una mujer (17).jpg A cortar el cabello a una mujer (5).jpg AT-TCFB.22.png AT-TCFB.77.png AT-HPS.52.png AT-HPS.111.png LFM41.png LFM75.png AT-TSK.51.png AT-TSK.151.png AT-TRY.80.png AT-TRY.120.png AT-GOS.3.png AT-GOS.63.png MEF3.png MEF86.png Susana Salvaje-080.jpg Susana Salvaje-155.jpg Ykd 23.png Tpa 20.png Ven Conmigo-081.jpg Ven Conmigo-123.jpg AT-BOTB.17.png AT-BOTB.98.png AT-TLT.10.png AT-TLT.119.png Tpg 19.png Finn2.png Amor Loco-007.jpg Amor Loco-102.jpg AMPE77.png AMPE158.png Baby yeah.jpg Rastro de calor (57).jpg |-|Temporada 3= Ttkk 40.png Uucc 16.png Mortimi32.jpg Mortimi86.jpg AT-MOAM.15.png AT-MOAM.90.png AT-HTM.14.png AT-HTM.122.png DJ22.png DJ169.png El monstruo (94).jpg El monstruo (102).jpg Congelados Finn y Jake 4.png Congelados Finn Rey Helado y Jake.png Ssoo 18.png Rrll 9.png Fionna_y_cake_(1).jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-11h46m42s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-11h55m44s195.png Ladron de Manzanas 24.jpg Ladron de Manzanas 25.jpg TC-053.png TC-199.png FBTW-042.png FBTW-203.png AT-BT39.png AT-BT192.png Pxc 3.jpg Pxc 5.jpg JVSMM81.png JVSMM139.png AT-TY.15.png AT-TY.118.png La nueva frontera (57).jpg La nueva frontera (71).jpg Ooll 31.png Iihh 20.png Ssnn 39.png Ddkk 32.png AT-MC-44.png AT-MC-146.png Pedro Papel 39.jpg Pedro Papel 60.jpg Arbusto6.png Pld 9.png AT-GP.71.png AT-GP.91.png ECDP133.png ECDP153.png Aabb 15.png Ggbb 13.png |-|Temporada 4= CAT80.png CAT172.png Ññx 8.png Ññx 12.png Cce.jpg Cce 3.png Sueño de Amor 32.jpg Sueño de Amor 43.jpg DRAN1.png DRAN158.png LMDP15.png LMDP148.png Re 4.png Ar 5.png Vva 27.png Vva 18.png Ddm 1.png Ddm 3.png AT-GLD.8.png AT-GLD.19.png AT-BTER.29.png AT-BTER.141.png 139.jpg 148.jpg Edm 14.png Ppkk 13.png Zpq 3.png Card3.PNG AT-SOM.54.png AT-SOM.64.png AT-BLW.15.png AT-BLW.136.png B-Mo Noire 32.jpg RYG23.png RYG91.png AT-L&P.61.png AT-L&P.91.png AT-YMM.61.png AT-YMM.85.png Adventure Time - Who Would Win (long preview) 12.jpg Adventure Time Who Would Win Full Episode 1538.jpg AT-IP9.png AT-IP77.png THE1.jpg AT-ROG.26.png AT-ROG.58.png Iru3.PNG Vlcsnap2013-09-24-15h12m39s112.png AT-LICH.73.png AT-LICH.129.png |-|Temporada 5= Finn el Humano Qqxx 5.png Qqxx 12.png Qqxx 26.png Qqxx 35.png Qqxx 41.png Jake el Perro Ffff 51.png Ffff 58.png Ffff 59.png Gggg 2.png Gggg 18.png Gggg 20.png Otras Cinco Fabulas Cortas OCFC11.png OCFC14.png OCFC22.png OCFC24.png OCFC27.png OCFC30.png OCFC47.png OCFC72.png Arriba Del Árbol Tumblr me24lwzvPT1qliqrqo3 1280.png Sin títulosasas.png Tumblr me24lwzvPT1qliqrqo5 1280.png 2012-11-25 163606.jpg Chipmunk talk.png 2012-11-25 163836.jpg 2012-11-25 163940.jpg Toda la Gente Pequeña AT-ALP.11.png AT-ALP.22.png AT-ALP.45.png AT-ALP.51.png AT-ALP.84.png AT-ALP.118.png AT-ALP.131.png Dokis006.png Jake el Papá Qqss 3.png Qqss 8.png Qqss 9.png Qqss 21.png Qqss 29.png Qqss 35.png Qqss 38.png Qqss 48.png Davey 800px-Davey_(35).jpg 9239432.jpg Davey_(42).jpg Davey_2.png Davey_barriendo_3.jpg Calabozo Misterioso Qks 25.png 2013-01-21 214153.jpg Todo es tu Culpa AT-AYF.11.png AT-AYF.22.png AT-AYF.38.png AT-AYF.57.png AT-AYF.78.png AT-AYF.84.png AT-AYF.100.png AT-AYF.113.png Pequeñín Little Dude Finn and Jake.png 2013-02-01 154328.jpg 2013-02-01 154132.jpg 640px-Adventure Time - Little Dude 007 23.jpg Tumblr inline mhnyba3sO01qz4rgp.jpg Qpt 12.jpg La Cripta De Los Huesos AT-VOB.2.png AT-VOB.27.png AT-VOB.40.png AT-VOB.51.png AT-VOB.70.png AT-VOB.142.png AT-VOB.153.png AT-VOB.154.png El Gran Pájaro Humano AT-TGBM.16.png AT-TGBM.40.png AT-TGBM.47.png AT-TGBM.83.png AT-TGBM.95.png AT-TGBM.103.png AT-TGBM.107.png AT-TGBM.130.png Simon y Marcy AT-S&M.1.png AT-S&M.4.png AT-S&M.10.png AT-S&M.11.png AT-S&M.13.png AT-S&M.172.png Una Falla es una Falla Fantasía de Cojines AT.PHY.14.png AT.PHY.19.png AT.PHY.46.png AT.PHY.61.png AT.PHY.67.png AT.PHY.93.png AT.PHY.111.png AT.PHY.129.png El Banquete de la Princesa Captura de pantalla 46.jpg Captura de pantalla 66.jpg Captura de pantalla 72.jpg Captura de pantalla 74.jpg Captura de pantalla 75.jpg Captura de pantalla 76.jpg Captura de pantalla 80.jpg Captura de pantalla 81.jpg James Baxter El Caballo Captura de Pantalla.jpg Captura de Pantalla 2.jpg Raa 20.png Raa 17.png Raa 13.png Raa 12.png ¡Shh, Silencio! Captura de Pantalla 03.jpg Captura de Pantalla 04.jpg Captura de Pantalla 05.jpg Captura de Pantalla 06.jpg Captura de Pantalla 07.jpg Captura de Pantalla 08.jpg Captura de Pantalla 09.jpg El Pretendiente AT-TST.77.png AT-TST.78.png AT-TST.81.png AT-TST.83.png AT-TST.86.png AT-TST.87.png Terminó La Fiesta, Isla de Señorita AT-TPIS.19.png AT-TPIS.20.png Un Ultimo Trabajo AT-OLJ.49.png AT-OLJ.51.png AT-OLJ.52.png Otras Cinco Pequeñas Fábulas Más AT-OFST.13.png AT-OFST.18.png AT-OFST.20.png AT-OFST.102.png AT-OFST.105.png AT-OFST.107.png AT-OFST.126.png El Caso de la Princesa Grumosa Rrsl 7.png Rrsl 2.png Rrsl 15.png Rrsl 16.png Rrsl 17.png Rrsl 18.png Rrsl 19.png Rrsl 20.png Sólo Magos, Bobos No Uuss 2.png Irn.png Irn 17.png Ony 1.png Ony 15.png Prz 8.png Prz 24.png Abc 16.png El Traje de Jake AT-JST.4.png AT-JST.36.png AT-JST.41.png AT-JST.74.png AT-JST.105.png AT-JST.116.png AT-JST.154.png AT-JST.160.png Ser Más AT-BME.14.png AT-BME.15.png AT-BME.25.png AT-BME.35.png AT-BME.43.png AT-BME.73.png AT-BME.99.png AT-BME.108.png La Bruja del Cielo AT-SW.10.png AT-SW.11.png AT-SW.15.png AT-SW.17.png Fuego y Hielo AT-F&I.42.png AT-F&I.43.png AT-F&I.62.png AT-F&I.72.png AT-F&I.78.png AT-F&I.125.png AT-F&I.131.png AT-F&I.161.png Muy Mayor AT-TOD.6.png AT-TOD.9.png AT-TOD.12.png AT-TOD.27.png AT-TOD.42.png AT-TOD.54.png AT-TOD.77.png AT-TOD.113.png Tierra y Agua E&W.3.png E&W.33.png E&W.73.png E&W.89.png E&W.96.png E&W.111.png S5e32 Finn and FP.png E&W.116.png Hora de Sandwich Vlcsnap-2013-09-10-21h37m14s149.png S5 e33 PB calling Marceline.PNG Vlcsnap-2013-09-10-21h44m10s227.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-10-21h45m42s122.png El Baúl AT-TVL.9.png AT-TVL.19.png AT-TVL.22.png AT-TVL.26.png AT-TVL.141.png AT-TVL.142.png AT-TVL.152.png AT-TVL.159.png Juegos de Amor Wwzz 1.png Wwzz 3.png Wwzz 4.png Ssstt 17.png Ssstt 20.png Ssstt 28.png Ssstt 31.png Wwzz 8.png El Tren Calabozo Ssmm 10.png Ssmm 5.png Mud Monster.png Ssmm 20.png Ssmm 15.png Screenshot-11.png Future finn .png Finn returning orb.png El Príncipe en la Caja Qqqa 2.png Qqqa 3.png Qqqa 4.png Qqqa 9.png Qqqa 11.png Qqqa 12.png Qqqa 13.png The Box Prince (3).jpg Hambre Roja Upload3.png Red Starved (2).jpg Finnredstarved.png StarvdRd3.png StarvdRd6.png Holo pendant.png RdStarvd1.png Arreglamos un Camión AT-WFT.2.png AT-WFT.14.png AT-WFT.32.png AT-WFT.43.png AT-WFT.72.png AT-WFT.82.png AT-WFT.101.png AT-WFT.127.png Cita de Juego S5e40 IK eating sandwich.png S5e40 Jake ready to murder IK.png S5e40 someone's at the door.png S5e40 Abracadaniel.png S5e40 F&J happy.png S5e40 F&J reading books.png S5e40 Finn, Jake, and BMO sitting.png S5e40 demon blood mist.png El Pozo AT-PIT.18.png AT-PIT.34.png AT-PIT.41.png AT-PIT.44.png AT-PIT.53.png AT-PIT.93.png AT-PIT.117.png AT-PIT.132.png James AT-JMS.3.png AT-JMS.17.png AT-JMS.25.png AT-JMS.49.png AT-JMS.63.png AT-JMS.77.png AT-JMS.107.png AT-JMS.111.png El Hombre Cerveza de Raíz S5e43_Banana_crossing_guard.png S5e43_I_told_them!.png Cynical pb.png Boda Manzana AW03.png AW05.png Nnnh 9.png AW31.png AW39.png Nnnh 13.png AW65.png AW70.png La Espada de Pasto AT-BSW.25.png AT-BSW.30.png AT-BSW.36.png AT-BSW.50.png AT-BSW.67.png AT-BSW.80.png AT-BSW.98.png AT-BSW.150.png Chiclebot AT-RTS.6.png AT-RTS.12.png AT-RTS.42.png AT-RTS.48.png AT-RTS.56.png AT-RTS.83.png AT-RTS.122.png AT-RTS.149.png El Trono Rojo AT.RT.41.png AT.RT.43.png AT.RT.51.png AT.RT.60.png AT.RT.84.png AT.RT.PdC.png AT.RT.142.png AT.RT.147.png Betty BEETY24.png BEETY26.png BEETY27.png BEETY36.png BEETY41.png BEETY43.png BEETY44.png BEETY52.png Mal Momento Comics Continuum- Adventure Time -- -Bad Timing-.mp4 000006266.jpg Comics_Continuum-_Adventure_Time_--_-Bad_Timing-.mp4_000030333.jpg Limoncito Parte 1 AT-LHI.35.png AT-LHI.38.png AT-LHI.43.png Limoncito Parte 2 AT-LHII.122.png AT-LHII.128.png AT-LHII.134.png AT-LHII.138.png Los Últimos Deseos de Billy AT-BLB.23.png AT-BLB.36.png AT-BLB.46.png AT-BLB.56.png AT-BLB.67.png AT-BLB.77.png AT-BLB.110.png AT-BLB.115.png |-|Temporada 6= Despierta WU26.png WU37.png WU73.png WU87.png WU94.png WU103.png WU117.png WU131.png Escape en la Ciudadela EFC2.png EFC37.png EFC81.png EFC107.png EFC118.png EFC120.png EFC127.png EFC130.png James II AT-JM2.png AT-JM11.png AT-JM51.png AT-JM61.png AT-JM94.png AT-JM124.png AT-JM141.png AT-JM160.png La Torre La Torre-2014-08-18-22h01m37s127.jpg La Torre-2014-08-18-22h01m45s212.jpg La Torre-2014-08-18-22h23m32s229.jpg La Torre-2014-08-18-22h23m37s26.jpg La Torre-2014-08-18-22h23m43s86.jpg La Torre-2014-08-18-22h24m05s50.jpg La Torre-2014-08-18-22h24m06s66.jpg La Torre-2014-08-18-22h24m09s95.jpg Cara Triste SADF1.png SADF3.png Brisa AT-BRZ.11.png AT-BRZ.37.png AT-BRZ.45.png AT-BRZ.60.png AT-BRZ.79.png AT-BRZ.83.png AT-BRZ.142.png AT-BRZ.153.png Cadena Alimenticia Tumblr n4di16E0II1rb1rgoo2 1280.png 003.png 0004.png 005.png Jjjkk.png 009.png 22323.png 0015.png Muebles y Carne FANDM 01.png FANDM 09.png FANDM 10.png FANDM 11.png FANDM 12.png FANDM 14.png FANDM 17.png FANDM 18.png Algo Grande SOBI1.png SOBI9.png S.O.M_02.png S.O.M 31.png S.O.M 32.png S.O.M 33.png S.O.M 34.png Hermano Pequeño L.B_Finn.png Ocarina Archivo:Ocarina_-_047.png Archivo:Ocarina_-_044.png Archivo:Ocarina_-_043.png Archivo:Ocarina_-_042.png Archivo:Ocarina_-_041.png Archivo:Ocarina_-_040.png Archivo:FinnOcarina.png Archivo:TLOZ2.png Gracias por las Manzanas, Giuseppe Thank Guiseppe-15.png Thank_Guiseppe-16.png Némesis NEM.23.png NEM.24.png NEM.25.png Joshua y Margaret JAMI1.png JAMI2.png JAMI3.png JAMI10.png Mosca Fantasma G.F.03.png G.F.27.png G.F.29.png G.F.30.png G.F.35.png G.F.37.png G.F.40.png S6e17 Finn as a fly.png En Todo Está Jake E.J_24.png E.J_25.png E.J_43.png Elgusanieiei.png Fght.PNG E.J_53.png ¿Eres Tú? ITY2.png ITY5.png ITY6.png ITY8.png ITY9.png ITY10.png Jake el Ladrillo Nyuoo.PNG Hkgtttttt.PNG Jho.PNG Nuy.PNG Nyu.PNG Yum.PNG Dentista DENTIST3.png DENTIST4.png DENTIST7.png DENTIST9.png El Enfriamiento T.C-76.png Guerra de Pijamas WAR.20.png WAR.49.png WAR.52.png WAR.74.png WAR.78.png WAR.86.png WAR.90.png WAR.97.png Plano Astral AP.04.png AP.06.png AP.08.png AP.14.png AP.57.png AP.70.png AP.92.png AP.110.png Estrellas Doradas GS.17.png GS.19.png GS.22.png GS.24.png GS.29.png El Visitante TVR16.png S6e27 Vulture and Finn.png TVR35.png S6e27 Finn unconvinced.png S6e27 Martin sitting with Finn.png S6e27 Stuffed villagers sleeping.png TVR126.png S6e27 Finn straining and sweating.png La Montaña S6e28_Finn_carrying_Lemongrab.png S6e28_Matthew_disintegrated_into_people.png S6e28_Matthew_falling.png S6e28_Finn_meets_Matthew.png S6e28_Finn_facing_mirrors.png S6e28_Finn_seeing_his_astral_beast.png S6e28_Finn_riding_butterfly.png Púrpura Oscuro Nueces y Lluvia W&R3.png W&R23.png W&R36.png W&R61.png W&R89.png W&R116.png W&R134.png W&R167.png Jermaine JMN14.png JMN22.png JMN34.png JMN35.png JMN54.png JMN58.png JMN80.png JMN86.png Papas y Helado C&IC4.png C&IC11.png C&IC20.png C&IC39.png C&IC40.png C&IC56.png C&IC75.png C&IC88.png 1000 Graybles GRA58.png GRA60.png GRA66.png GRA69.png Pitidos HOO16.png HOO22.png HOO25.png HOO35.png HOO43.png HOO47.png HOO48.png HOO50.png La Broma del Parque Acuático WTR8.png WTR11.png WTR39.png WTR55.png WTR69.png WTR77.png WTR111.png WTR125.png Olvidaste Tus Flotadores Screen Shot 2015-06-04 at 21.40.27.png Screen Shot 2015-06-04 at 21.41.58.png Screen Shot 2015-06-04 at 21.47.36.png Screen Shot 2015-06-04 at 21.48.06.png Screen Shot 2015-06-04 at 21.49.41.png La Gran Perdición S6e42 Finn wearing PB pin looking worried.png HDD65.png HDD70.png HDD94.png HDD97.png HDD100.png HDD124.png HDD131.png El Cometa TCT29.png TCT41.png TCT48.png TCT52.png TCT76.png TCT102.png TCT158.png TCT197.png |-|Temporada 7= Bonnie y Neddy AD-BN.02.png AD-BN.10.png AD-BN.30.png AD-BN.45.png AD-BN.49.png AD-BN.82.png AD-BN.95.png AD-BN.99.png Mamá Dijo AT.MS.05.png AT.MS.24.png AT.MS.37.png AT.MS.40.png AT.MS.47.png AT.MS.48.png AT.MS.55.png AT.MS.79.png Fútbol AT-F.15.png AT-F.20.png AT-F.33.png AT-F.34.png AT-F.36.png AT-F.55.png AT-F.56.png AT-F.64.png Marceline la Reina Vampiro Stakes-MTVQ-73.png Stakes-MTVQ-78.png Stakes-MTVQ-87.png Stakes-MTVQ-97.png Stakes-MTVQ-100.png Stakes-MTVQ-107.png Stakes-MTVQ-133.png Stakes-MTVQ-149.png Todo se Queda Stakes-ES-139.png Sobre los Vampiros Stakes-VA-55.png Stakes-VA-57.png Stakes-VA-65.png Stakes-VA-107.png Stakes-VA-108.png Stakes-VA-111.png Stakes-VA-117.png Stakes-VA-127.png Los Ojos de la Emperatriz Stakes-TEE-38.png Stakes-TEE-41.png Stakes-TEE-53.png Stakes-TEE-57.png Stakes-TEE-77.png Stakes-TEE-93.png Stakes-TEE-100.png Stakes-TEE-106.png ¿Puedo Pasar? Stakes-MICI-03.png Stakes-MICI-07.png Stakes-MICI-46.png Stakes-MICI-48.png Stakes-MICI-50.png Stakes-MICI-66.png Stakes-MICI-91.png Stakes-MICI-120.png Llevenla de Vuelta Stakes-THB-12.png Stakes-THB-17.png Stakes-THB-32.png Stakes-THB-38.png Stakes-THB-55.png Stakes-THB-66.png Stakes-THB-99.png Stakes-THB-135.png Jaque Mate Stakes-CM-34.png Stakes-CM-53.png Stakes-CM-57.png Stakes-CM-69.png Stakes-CM-70.png Stakes-CM-94.png Stakes-CM-106.png Stakes-CM-135.png La Nube Oscura Stakes-TDC-02.png Stakes-TDC-29.png Stakes-TDC-66.png Stakes-TDC-84.png Stakes-TDC-112.png Stakes-TDC-120.png Stakes-TDC-124.png Stakes-TDC-125.png Mientras Más Moe, Más Sabes AT-TMYM,TMYK-05.png AT-TMYM,TMYK-23.png AT-TMYM,TMYK-26.png AT-TMYM,TMYK-48.png AT-TMYM,TMYK-60.png AT-TMYM,TMYK-82.png AT-TMYM,TMYK-88.png AT-TMYM,TMYK-129.png Lluvias de Verano AT-SS.80.png AT-SS.92.png AT-SS.95.png AT-SS.100.png AT-SS.103.png AT-SS.106.png Cara de Ángel AT-AF.30.png AT-AF.64.png AT-AF.68.png AT-AF.81.png AT-AF.82.png AT-AF.86.png AT-AF.87.png AT-AF.90.png El Presidente Marsopa Está Perdido AT-PPIM.01.png AT-PPIM.15.png AT-PPIM.25.png AT-PPIM.22.png AT-PPIM.42.png AT-PPIM.47.png AT-PPIM.70.png AT-PPIM.79.png Chicas Con Ojos en Blanco AT-BEG.06.png AT-BEG.23.png AT-BEG.37.png AT-BEG.56.png AT-BEG.61.png AT-BEG.65.png AT-BEG.83.png AT-BEG.84.png Malas Vibras AT-BJ.19.png AT-BJ.40.png AT-BJ.43.png AT-BJ.48.png AT-BJ.80.png AT-BJ.96.png AT-BJ.106.png AT-BJ.120.png El Rescate del Rey AT-KR.17.png AT-KR.37.png AT-KR.39.png AT-KR.48.png AT-KR.95.png AT-KR.108.png AT-KR.116.png AT-KR.140.png Pillos AT-SCPS.10.png AT-SCPS.34.png AT-SCPS.55.png AT-SCPS.65.png AT-SCPS.70.png AT-SCPS.74.png AT-SCPS.84.png AT-SCPS.99.png El Cruce AT-CSSV.1.png AT-CSSV.14.png AT-CSSV.50.png AT-CSSV.65.png AT-CSSV.81.png AT-CSSV.96.png AT-CSSV.175.png AT-CSSV.184.png AT-CSSV.189.png La Sala de Egresos AT-THOE.03.png AT-THOE.18.png AT-THOE.29.png AT-THOE.42.png AT-THOE.46.png AT-THOE.54.png AT-THOE.83.png AT-THOE.89.png El Encanto de la Flauta AT.FS-36.png AT.FS-44.png AT.FS-57.png AT.FS-65.png AT.FS-71.png AT.FS-82.png AT.FS-94.png AT.FS-101.png La Delgada Línea Amarilla AT.TTYL-06.png AT.TTYL-19.png AT.TTYL-30.png AT.TTYL-39.png AT.TTYL-45.png AT.TTYL-68.png AT.TTYL-77.png AT.TTYL-98.png No Veas AT-DL.04.png AT-DL.15.png AT-DL.26.png AT-DL.78.png AT-DL.88.png AT-DL.99.png AT-DL.101.png AT-DL.108.png Más Allá de la Gruta AT-BTG.14.png AT-BTG.19.png AT-BTG.29.png AT-BTG.41.png AT-BTG.58.png AT-BTG.71.png AT-BTG.75.png AT-BTG.84.png Soy una Espada AT-IAAS.07.png AT-IAAS.18.png AT-IAAS.33.png AT-IAAS.47.png AT-IAAS.66.png AT-IAAS.111.png AT-IAAS.122.png AT-IAAS.139.png Canelita AT-BB.23.png AT-BB.28.png AT-BB.40.png AT-BB.48.png AT-BB.67.png AT-BB.69.png AT-BB.86.png AT-BB.92.png Hombre Normal AT-NM.23.png AT-NM.35.png AT-NM.63.png AT-NM.72.png AT-NM.75.png AT-NM.102.png AT-NM.118.png AT-NM.137.png Elemental AT-Emntal.08.png AT-Emntal.17.png AT-Emntal.24.png AT-Emntal.38.png AT-Emntal.49.png AT-Emntal.53.png AT-Emntal.120.png AT-Emntal.123.png El Hoyo Musical AT-TMH.13.png AT-TMH.35.png AT-TMH.42.png AT-TMH.98.png AT-TMH.114.png AT-TMH.139.png AT-TMH.172.png AT-TMH.175.png Preinicio AT-PT.22.png AT-PT.28.png AT-PT.36.png AT-PT.43.png AT-PT.56.png AT-PT.74.png AT-PT.135.png AT-PT.153.png Reinicio AT-RT.12.png AT-RT.27.png AT-RT.36.png AT-RT.46.png AT-RT.60.png AT-RT.137.png AT-RT.150.png AT-RT.179.png |-|Temporada 8= Dos Espadas AT-TS.6.png AT-TS.42.png AT-TS.53.png AT-TS.60.png AT-TS.72.png AT-TS.101.png AT-TS.118.png AT-TS.125.png No Hacer Daño AT-DNH.6.png AT-DNH.31.png AT-DNH.38.png AT-DNH.43.png AT-DNH.47.png AT-DNH.95.png AT-DNH.134.png AT-DNH.155.png Ruedas AT-WLS.58.png AT-WLS.60.png AT-WLS.61.png AT-WLS.64.png AT-WLS.67.png AT-WLS.70.png AT-WLS.111.png AT-WLS.143.png Gran Extrañeza AT-HS.27.png Caballo y Balón AT-HAB.14.png AT-HAB.26.png AT-HAB.30.png AT-HAB.35.png AT-HAB.38.png AT-HAB.58.png AT-HAB.117.png AT-HAB.121.png Los Dulces Tienen Poder AT-JBHP.9.png The Invitation AT-TI.21.png AT-TI.35.png AT-TI.52.png AT-TI.60.png AT-TI.95.png AT-TI.109.png AT-TI.132.png AT-TI.140.png Whipple the Happy Dragon AT-WTHD.3.png AT-WTHD.14.png AT-WTHD.20.png AT-WTHD.52.png AT-WTHD.72.png AT-WTHD.86.png AT-WTHD.115.png AT-WTHD.126.png Mysterious Island AT-MID.3.png AT-MID.29.png AT-MID.36.png AT-MID.52.png AT-MID.94.png AT-MID.125.png AT-MID.143.png AT-MID.152.png Imaginary Resources AT-IR.2.png AT-IR.28.png AT-IR.37.png AT-IR.41.png AT-IR.65.png AT-IR.129.png AT-IR.149.png AT-IR.174.png Hide and Seek AT-HAS.58.png AT-HAS.60.png AT-HAS.85.png AT-HAS.165.png AT-HAS.166.png AT-HAS.168.png Min and Marty AT-Min&M.15.png AT-Min&M.128.png AT-Min&M.130.png AT-Min&M.131.png AT-Min&M.149.png AT-Min&M.170.png AT-Min&M.188.png AT-Min&M.197.png Helpers AT-HPRS.13.png AT-HPRS.36.png AT-HPRS.42.png AT-HPRS.73.png AT-HPRS.77.png AT-HPRS.105.png AT-HPRS.127.png AT-HPRS.167.png The Light Cloud AT-TLC.7.png AT-TLC.14.png AT-TLC.61.png AT-TLC.103.png AT-TLC.152.png AT-TLC.102.png AT-TLC.201.png AT-TLC.211.png Orb AT-ORB.37.png AT-ORB.67.png AT-ORB.116.png AT-ORB.121.png AT-ORB.130.png AT-ORB.141.png AT-ORB.143.png AT-ORB.152.png Skyhooks AT-SKS.9.png AT-SKS.21.png AT-SKS.24.png AT-SKS.32.png AT-SKS.45.png AT-SKS.72.png AT-SKS.78.png AT-SKS.92.png Bespoken For AT-BF.1.png AT-BF.2.png AT-BF.8.png AT-BF.20.png AT-BF.109.png Winter Light AT-WL.1.png AT-WL.10.png AT-WL.14.png AT-WL.29.png AT-WL.38.png AT-WL.56.png AT-WL.101.png AT-WL.106.png Cloudy AT-CDY.8.png AT-CDY.12.png AT-CDY.23.png AT-CDY.37.png AT-CDY.40.png AT-CDY.54.png AT-CDY.60.png AT-CDY.86.png Slime Central AT-SC.20.png AT-SC.61.png AT-SC.82.png AT-SC.84.png AT-SC.95.png AT-SC.114.png AT-SC.124.png AT-SC.150.png Happy Warrior AT-HW.3.png AT-HW.66.png AT-HW.77.png AT-HW.87.png AT-HW.110.png AT-HW.115.png AT-HW.133.png AT-HW.150.png Hero Heart AT-HH.6.png AT-HH.53.png AT-HH.56.png AT-HH.78.png AT-HH.80.png AT-HH.88.png AT-HH.114.png AT-HH.120.png Skyhooks II AT-SKSII.12.png AT-SKSII.26.png AT-SKSII.58.png AT-SKSII.92.png AT-SKSII.105.png AT-SKSII.129.png AT-SKSII.144.png AT-SKSII.153.png 'Storyboard' Tumblr m99u1ee2Jd1qzrbk9o1 1280.jpg 8001416637_96fd561c3c_z.jpg Storybrd.jpg Storyboard1.jpg 229px-Originalstoryboard.jpg 'Iconos y otros' AT_Icons_100x100_Finn.jpg 180x180_profile_adventuretime_finn_01.jpg fINNisimo.png Finnisemoi .l.png imagesCAS1V05U.jpg|Finn Volando en:Finn/Gallery